


The hosts

by liebert00 (waadaah)



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Evolve (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Futanari, Nipple Torture, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/liebert00
Summary: An alien species has found hope in Naruto, its parasites and worms will take every gasp of him and deliver a great force against the nations.





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Currently, the world was under the great arc of the Ninjas, they were moved by the force of chakra, they were segregated among several hidden villages and among the several humans, there was Lotus, an alien, ancient as the sand on the beaches, she was walking among these ninjas remembering the past war between the Grinners, the Infested, and the Corpus. She was tasked to maintain the order among these species with several warriors called Tennos.

The grinners were clones and clones of themselves and themselves, so many mutations they have not lost genetic information within their beings, which is vital for anyone to survive, therefore, they were some sort of cyborgs, implanting robotic parts to survive. Funny enough, the Corpus provided them the parts for them to survive, and they were another faction in this world.

The corpus was the noble, the royals in the space, they loved to do trading and selling goods, their only purpose was: profit. Therefore, they sold their technology to their enemies, so that they would get profit.

Lastly, there was the Infested, for some a bunch of parasites, they were worse than death. These could infest not only living beings but also machines. Their origin was unknown, and they were very hard to study on as they would corrupt and infest anything.

Nevertheless, this unbalance was being monitored and controlled by the Tenno, the army led by Lotus, they possessed a strong army, even the weakest warrior survived. They all possessed a primary weapon, and then a secondary weapon, and then a melee weapon.

The war between all of them had lasted for generations until something happened, something unexpectable, the Grinners and Corpus after fighting each other, they united forces, and they destroyed each and every single Tenno with the combination of strategy, technology, and rage. They were going against Lotus, but she escaped in this world, within the Konoha Village, learning her surroundings, and aiming for a come back in this war.

Lotus would spend hours while walking from one side to another to understand and find the perfect Tenno, the most powerful one. She lived in her spaceship deep within the ground, in a place not so far from the village. She was researching the parasites, something just a few dares, as they were cunning and would survive to anything. Nevertheless, she has made some progress, she was finally able to communicate with them with a combination of several hissing noises. And, at the end of the day, just as any other being in the universe, they wanted to survive, and also to become stronger. They wanted to combine forces with another being, but the subject must be willing to forget everything else and just focus on the parasites will, which was very hard to find. Because not only needs to be willing to pursue the religion of the parasites but also needs to be strong in order to follow the very painful and erratic assimilation.

That was the mission Lotus had on her hands, she was wondering who while walking down a street in Konoha, and she did get looks, she was stunning and beautiful: A white skin just as a snow, a long purple hair touching her hips, it would move through the streams of the wind, her clothing was a skin-tight picturing her curves, it was some sort of latex material but not shiny. Her eyes were strange to the villagers, she had two pupils, but she often wore sunglasses. Her mental powers were incredible, she could know everyone who was surrounding her in a perimeter of kilometers. She has had tried with several humans, but they all failed and ended up being food for the parasites.

Nevertheless, this day was different, after several months searching, it seemed she finally found someone interesting, she tried to follow the energy he was emitting, it was only a boy, filled with a great stamina and energy, the specimen was called Naruto apparently, and since then, she did not lose her eyes on him.

After months of research since the first encounter, it was clear from the formulas and simulations, his assimilation success rate was almost 90%, he was a kid who did not have parents, he was hated by the society due to the beast he was holding inside him. This beast made possible to have a great success rate in the assimilation.

It was tomorrow the day she would pick him up, it was the rebirth day of the parasites.


	2. The host of the parasites

It was morning, and the new sun was shining across Konoha. Naruto was waking up, he was yawning and stretching. He lived in a bachelor apartment near downtown. He woke up, put on the usual clothes, and ran towards the academy. Today it was the graduation day. Meanwhile, he was running through the trees to the academy, Lotus grabbed him. Lotus had waited for him as he always took the same route every day. She grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall in a dark alley.

Naruto was trying to open his mouth, but Lotus wasted no time, she kissed him deeply, her tongue was moving around inside his mouth until reaching to his throat where she left some nanobots from Corpus technology to make him sleep. They reacted fast, Naruto was knocked out in seconds. Lotus let him go, and he fell to the ground. She grabbed him and carried him to her back and she went back to her ship.

When she arrived, she moved fast, she was so eager, she let him in a room with a capsule in the middle. It was full of parasites, this was the Test Room in the ship, she built the room to be one of the most resistant, capable of holding parasites in their full rage. The capsule was made of a thick glass, and the parasites seemed to be calmed today, they were in liquid form, stagnant, without moving an inch. Everything changed when Naruto arrived. They started moving, with an uncontrolled pattern. Lotus left him in a corner and moved towards the capsule. After that, she left the room, she locked it down. The doors were closing, they were thick, and bulletproof until a shut noise echoed the ship.

Lotus moved to a separate room where she monitored the situation, she had Naruto's health parameters as she would call them, especially the heartbeat. She learned after years of research, the beating is important for the Infested race. She also had an infrared vision across the room, the only hot spot being Naruto, the Infested had a very cold surrounding, one of the scientists mentioned they consume all energy surrounding them, including the heat.

Lotus was also studying the beating of the Infested in the capsule, they were calmed at the moment with a very slow beating, the energy across them was uniform, and after a few hours, Naruto started to wake up.

\- "Where am I?" he wondered,

\- "What is this place?" he said.

The room was pitch black but a lamp shining above the capsule. Naruto was confused, he did not know what to expect, he wanted to see what the thing in the middle was, maybe there was a button. He approached as he was waking up completely, and the black substance started to move, like if it was a sea with waves across the capsule. He, unconsciously, leaned on the glass to see closer, the waves were morphing into tentacles, the tentacles were growing at a 90-degree angle across the sea of parasites inside.

\- "What the hell is this?" he yelled.

But it seemed too late, these tentacles were growing and all pushing and hitting the glass. Naruto stepped back, as he heard the banging sound of the glass, he kept moving backward until the over 100 tentacles broke the glass into pieces.

\- "What the hell is that?"

\- "Let me go, motherfuckers!" Naruto yelled with all his lungs.

Lotus was looking at his high heartbeat, she smirked, she knew that was what triggered them. It was just a matter of seconds to see if it was going to be a success or a failure. She started looking at the behavior of the parasites approaching Naruto. The over 100 tentacles were some merging into other ones, while others just kept the same shape. They were all going towards him, but slowly, slithering through the cold floor.

Naruto moved to the corner of the room, he had some kunais, he threw them to the parasites, but some of the tentacles slithered around them and melted them away, he tried to use his chakra, but he felt weak. The massive number of parasites in the capsule was enough that his chakra was being absorbed through the air.

It was hopeless, too late, the tentacles were now slithering through his feet, going up through his legs, and their bodies were leaking a substance which was dissolving his clothing. He was becoming naked in this cold room. Some tentacles stopped at his penis, they were merging with one another, and a mouth appeared, the mouth let loose few smaller tentacles that were grabbing, curving his penis and his balls, and then they pushed it inside. They were penetrating him through his urethra.

\- "Aaaahhhhhhhh", he felt one of the biggest pain.

Other tentacles stopped at his tits, penetrating them, trying to enter through them. Naruto passed out due to the pain and stress on his body. Further tentacles moved to his ears, nose, mouth, entering them, all of them were entering them. A couple even consumed his eyes in order to enter to his brain. Strange enough, none of them entered through his butt.

Lotus was looking at how the beating of Naruto was increasing, it was trying to reach the same beating of the parasites, it was trying to be synchronized. The theory said once the beating of the two beings is synchronized, they are truly one entity. She does not know when it will reach that level, but she was thrilled.

Naruto was covered in tentacles, moving and slithering onto his body, they were chafing each other, the movement caused a secretion of a substance. It was very viscous, and transparent, some may describe it as whitish. Their volume was increasing, covering all the body. Tentacles were rising Naruto's body onto the air, so the substance may cover him completely. The top layer was solidifying forming what was a cocoon.

\- "They are giving him a chance," Lotus said in happiness. She had to say so, it never happened before.

The body of Naruto was floating inside the cocoon, he was connected to the inner walls of the cocoon via the tentacle he had between his legs, the four tentacles coming from his eyes sockets and nose. He was completely submerged, he was able to breathe due to the tentacles on his nose which reached his lungs. His beating became normal, he was calmed.

Lotus was monitoring the temperature of the cocoon, it had some warm, meaning Naruto was not yet assimilated. She had no idea of what he might become, or what he will be after, would he remember his friends? That could mean a risk, she had to be sure if he was successful, that he would take his task.

Inside Naruto's mind, he was waking up in a different dimension, Kyuubi was not there, nor his chakra as it was consumed by the parasites. What he saw was a hallway, a dark one with water just below his knees.

\- "It is cold," he said.

He was naked, but he couldn't see his sexual organs, he was trying to understand where he was.

\- "Who is that?" he asked.

He was looking at a female shape, it seemed human, and she was approaching. She had very nice curves, but she had no legs, just several tentacles. She was slithering towards him. As she was walking closer to him, the more she could see. She was hairless, she instead had horns. In less than a second, she was standing just a few inches away from him. He realized that was Kushina, his mother, but what happened to her.

\- "Mom?" he wondered. He was confused, he wanted to see her closer.

\- "Na… ru… to…, you are our King, my true son," she answered.

The parasites had all images of the people who changed Naruto's life, and his mother appeared to be the highest in importance. The Infested were experts at manipulating beings, not even the high intelligent Corpus were capable of taming them. Lotus made a deal with them, that's the only reason she's alive. Somehow, she has won some respect, as they had common goals.

\- "You are not my mother. What do you want from me?"

\- "I am the bringer of pleasure, the most principal feeling capable of bringing life. You will be the bringer of life, Naruto" she said while Naruto was experiencing the very first orgasm in his life.

\- "Humans love pleasure, just like any other being, and you will have endless, it will divide and multiples us," she said as Naruto was on his knees, submerged in the water.

\- "Don't keep a drop inside you, do not hold it," she said as she kneed down, and touched his face.

\- "Come, accept us, they all hate you beyond these walls," she said as she pushed his little face and kissed him. She was embracing him.

On his surrounding, he could see the people he cared for, and the people he loved from the very first love until the last one, Sakura, one of the most precious friends in his life. He knew she didn't like him, but she cared about him.

\- "Accept us, we are all of them, but in millions," she said through his mind now as she continued to kiss.

\- "I do… I want to bring life…" Naruto finally said the words.

Everything was changing, the dimension was breaking down, and he was inside the cocoon completely conscious, he tried to see, but he had no eyes, he tried to move, but that's when it started, he started to understand. Kushina was not a body, it was a collection of bodies, the collection of every single cell forming each parasite in his surrounding, their beating and energy was singing around him.

\- "That is the hive," she explained.

The human beating was accelerating, it was not human anymore. The assimilation was going well. The temperature was decreasing, and it seemed there was some movement from outside of the cocoon.

Once Naruto understood what his family was, millions of cells all working for him to make him alive once again, to make him reborn. He was thrilled.

\- "I can hear you, Crown Prince," she said.

\- "Open your mouth, and let it begin," she concluded.

Naruto did so, and the tentacle on his mouth started moving rapidly just like the one between his legs, it was painful, but it was necessary. They were pushing the right mix of genetic information. He couldn't see, but he could feel them, the tentacle on his mouth was reaching his stomach. Naruto opened his mouth wider, he curved his throat to make it easier to enter.

\- "I am welcoming your blessing, Mother Queen" he already knew how to call her.

Naruto was shredding his blood into the pool, each of the tentacles was eating it, to consume energy and to have enough to work on him. The Infested species around the ship burst and moved to the cocoon, the vessels were breaking and slowly they were permeating inside the room, forming tentacles which penetrated the cocoon entering Naruto's.

\- "I welcome you all, come…," Naruto ordered and they kept coming.

Parasites were working around the tentacle in his mouth, some were forming his new jaw and his fangs. They were like bees worshipping and working for him. The fangs were forming long and sharp, they were white and clean.

Naruto could feel them, but he could also feel how his neck was forming some glandules, one on each side, he tried to squeeze them, but nothing happened, he then moved his jaw and felt the fangs once again. The parasites were also forming four fingers around his mouth, each ending with one long single fang, the fangs were pointing inwards. Spontaneously as Naruto moved his jaw, he moved the fingers taking a movement of inwards.

It was already four months since the capture day, and it would take some more time, the process was indeed slow. Lotus was still doing her regular walks meanwhile Naruto was growing. She monitored him constantly. She was also looking for candidates for him.

Back in the cocoon, his jaw was complete, and the tentacle inside his mouth and digestive tract, broke from the inner wall, and it launched inside him, it was merging within him. Naruto was able now to sense something different as it was forming. He was sensing smells, but not only that, he was sensing the beating, the fundamental principle in the Infested.

\- "Crown Prince, you're getting closer, you need to sense the beating of the Hive," the Mother Queen said.

The beating was fast, he was trying to reach it, and then his tongue went back inside, it was gaining momentum slowly coming at the rate of the beat. As he was gaining momentum, his new hair was growing, they were dreadlocks, thick, they were floating in the fluid as his head was growing backward, it was thin but becoming longer.

\- "Keep moving the tongue, just a bit faster," she said.

The parasites were covering his body with his new skin, an insectoid chitin, extremely powerful. The beating was matching the beat of all the other tentacles slowly, and Naruto was learning how to keep it and maintain it.

Several tentacles were merging inside the cocoon, forming a new tentacle, this one was thicker than any other one that was formed in the now past six months. It was forming a blade at the end and it was swimming around Naruto until the time comes. His arms were mutating as well as his hands, he had now had four fingers, longer than his human ones, and the claws were growing, the same chitin was covering them. The same happens with his legs, the same chitin was covering them but now he had three talons at the front and two at the bottom giving him the ability to climb walls.

He was adapting now two new arms, his tongue, his skin, and legs. Now it was between his legs, the tentacle on his penis, started to connect itself rather than sucking it started to enter him connecting itself with his sexual organs, this movement brought the tentacle to detach from the walls of the cocoon, the movement was at a higher speed of the parasites beating, they were now aroused, and the end of the tentacle was growing, just like a balloon when giving helium.

\- "Crown Prince, as a member of the family, you must have your offspring, give LIFE," the Mother Queen said as Naruto felt squeezed

Naruto unconsciously also moved his tongue at the now beat, he always tried but never matched it. He felt a huge amount of pain, but it was the pain of giving birth. The balloon was forming several fangs and between the fangs, embryos were forming, they were transparent.

\- "You have to give every single drop to them". Naruto truly gave an effort.

\- "Can you feel them?" Mother Queen echoed in his mind.

\- "Yes… It is moving" Crown Prince replied as the balloon was moving onto his back.

\- "They are drinking out of me!" he hissed forming air bubbles inside.

\- "They are your offspring, your sons, they are a subset of the hive, they know you're their father, take care of them," Mother Queen said.

While he was distracted by what was happening, the long tentacle took the chance and penetrated him from behind him, it was merging with his spinal column, it was a tail, it was moving rapidly, while Naruto's nerve system was getting assimilated, he was feeling everything. He then felt the last thing on him, lips. He did not have lips on his head, the fangs were exposed. Those were the lips on the palms of his hands, they had the shape of a circle and a tentacle was coming out of them, they were covered by fangs all around.

A chemical was getting released now from the cocoon walls, which Naruto smelled and it was the trigger action for him to break, to rebirth. The finally connected tail moved and broke the cocoon; the viscous fluid splashed on the floor, and the almost three meters long creature came out, in a fetal position with his tail slowly moving. Lotus was looking at it through the cameras. It was covered completely in a strong chitin, he was eyeless.

\- "It has one beating," Lotus yelled. "It's a success".

He started to move slowly, trying to get onto his four limbs, the tail moving slowly, the head was parallel to his body, it was so long it almost reach to the start of his tail. Spontaneously, the tail moved to his right side, showing the blade pointing forward. He then released his tongue, he sensed the smell of Lotus and other humans who died here. His dreadlock hair was falling almost touching the floor, he was standing on his four limbs, and between his legs, it was the main tentacle going towards the backpack he had on his back. The several embryos could be seen along with his back, each embryo was transparent, with a yellow color which was across his body. The tentacle between his leg was moving for sure, at the beating of the Infested, they were sucking Naruto's fluid, and he needed more.

\- "You need to breed more sons, and they will give birth as they please. You need to keep breeding for you to survive, they will consume you if you don't feed them. Feeding is essential," Mother Queen said as Naruto felt them sucking out of his now internal balls.

\- "Over the past months, I have released enough fluid within you for you to survive a year, but you will need brides to help you feed," the Mother Queen said seriously.

While listening, he attempted to move, moving for the first time his new hands, the two middle fingers were double the length as the other two.

\- "Crown Prince, move, explore," Mother Queen said to him.

\- "The day you have your first bride, you'll become King of the Hive," Mother Queen said through him.

He released his tongue, it was a fast released, soundless and smoothly, it came back at the momentum to keep the beat, and the fast release was enough to smell but also sense the heat map surrounding him in the room, and even beyond the room.

\- "The Infested always live on someone else, and you need brides to help you survive, brides that can hold the cost of corruption," Mother Queen said.

The parasites that formed the cocoon were melting and merging into tentacles meanwhile Naruto was walking, and these tentacles jumped to the back of Naruto, penetrating his chitin, merging into his spine.

\- "Hssssss" a very high pitch noised sounded breaking the remainder of the capsule glass on the room.

Naruto was going to fall down onto the floor but held strong, the tentacles were now his tentacle, they were six, three on each side, almost six meters long. Naruto flinched and they released spikes through their length. The tentacles rose him as he started walking, climbing onto the walls, the six tentacles were moving parallel to the floor, he was gaining another sense, through the spikes along the six tentacles. It was a sixth sense, an alertness.

\- "Hssss…" Naruto gave out his first hiss, he was claiming for food, for food for his children.

He continued moving, at first he scratched the walls but he had controlled it by now, the tentacles were surrounding his way. They were somewhat independent as they were merged outside the cocoon, they did not emerge from within him.

He kept walking, almost completing one loop in the room until he felt he really wanted to release something from his tongue, but he couldn't, he tried harder but he couldn't. The glandules around his neck stressed as he tried, but it was dry.

\- "Crown Prince, you are aiming for your honey, your offsprings will bring you the ingredients so you can have yours, but they need to feed, you need to feed. I feel them ready to be born, but without food, there's no point," Mother Queen claimed her.

\- "Hiss…" Naruto hissed once more until he felt something.

Lotus had kept many specimens, including humans in the ship, and she just released one, he fell from the ceiling.

\- "Parasite, no fear, I have given you food," Lotus said in a hissing pattern.

The man was waking up, it was all darkness, he saw something in the center but it was broken, glass was all around, he started to stand up.

\- "You have freed me?" he wondered loudly as he started walking.

\- "What is this place?" he said while looking at the lamp flicking above the now completely broken glass capsule.

He came closer to the capsule, as it was the only thing with light, as he heard some noise, something was with him.

\- "Who's there?" he said.

\- "Hisss…" a hissing was heard.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat, it was way slower than his. Naruto heard something else, he felt the long movement of sucking resounding through him, those were the embryos on his back. This being was short, it was only one life, not more. It was food. Naruto moved as the six tentacles were moving constantly to catch each of his moves through the wind. Those were his eyes, he could sense the shape now, he was moving just behind him.

\- "You have felt his beating, you see, he is just prey, he has no hive to keep alive," Mother Queen said, Naruto was understanding perfectly as his tongue was coming out.

Nevertheless, he thought of the embryos, his offsprings, they were always a priority, they needed to feed, and they have sensed the beating as well. They were giving birth, the embryos were opening, a popping sound was followed by a buzzing sound. The six tentacles pierced through the metal walls as Naruto was giving birth.

\- "Hsss…" a pitch sound was sounding out of Naruto as the buzzing was becoming louder and louder.

\- "What's happening?" The man ran back to where the hole was, he was trying to find it, he found a kunai, and grabbed it, and then he saw them.

They were spiders at the front but they had a snake body ending in a tail with a talon. They had four wings buzzing, they had no eyes but just a round mouth with small teeth. They had the size of a human hand, they moved towards the human.

\- "They will always follow the beating different from ours, and that's why they will kill you if you stop giving us fluid at the beat, you need to have fluids in order to live," Mother Queen said as he saw them on the action.

\- "Get off," the human said as they were crawling on his body, following the source of the beating.

The human heartbeat was getting higher, making it obvious he was in fear, or they are aroused. Naruto was observing them.

\- "Feel how high it is, human's get high beating when they are terrified, aroused," Mother Queen explained.

They were moving just beneath the human's skin, like scarabs, moving looking for the source, and then sucking it. The human was getting dry, with no fluids. The offsprings were following the beating, going to their hard, and they started to suck the fluids, all of them, blood, they were getting big, as they came out of his body. He felt onto the floor, yelling in hell, as one of the offsprings came out through his mouth, and others came out through the torso.

They were flying directly towards Naruto, and Naruto was moving to the human who was surprisingly still alive, he was bleeding a bit of what he had left. The offsprings were flying around Naruto, moving to Naruto's tits which were thicker and an inch longer, the offspring were pushing into them, penetrating the fluids out of the human into a new system within Naruto. It was his first time and it was very painful, and he had over ten offspring in the line, they were desperate to feed him.

\- "Hsss" – the hissing was high, he tried to move the tentacles to move them off, but it was in vain, the six tentacles did not listen.

Naruto was feeling his glandules forming, growing, getting filled with honey. Once one son was done, another one moved to take its place, and the cycle continued.

\- "Are you feeling it? That is your honey. You'll start releasing it in no time," Mother Queen said.

As Naruto got used to this new experience, his hunger did not end, he still needed food, and he rose his tail, stabbing the blade in the human's torso, the stab completed his death, he moved him closer, and with his hands, he sunk the claws around the head. The hand was shaped perfectly for grabbing heads, as he had learned. Naruto pulled the head along with the human's spinal column, and he threw them to the side. Some of the offsprings moved towards it as it had some remainder of blood.

Naruto started eating it, with his tongue he grabbed the pieces into his mouth, leaving nothing behind, he was ready to follow the instinct, to recruit brides, and more importantly, to corrupt species and destroy the Ninja world.

Many clans, many opponents, and many challenges are on the Infested.


	3. The hosts of the serpents

**The host of the serpents**

Naruto has just finished eating them, and he approached the door, from the inside you couldn't tell, but the heat pattern and the tentacles flowing around him cleared the doubts. He hissed softly and splashed a bath of his new honey. It was acidic, and it ended up melting part of the door, with his six tentacles he grabbed the pieces and threw them behind him meanwhile he was walking through. He hissed once again to let his tongue come out, to follow the smell of Lotus.

\- "I know you're here, Lotus," Naruto hissed.

\- "Come to me, I am so proud of you, Mother Queen," Lotus replied in hissing.

Naruto had forgotten how to speak, and he will need to, he has a long learning curve to complete and so little time. He moved and approached to Lotus, she was sitting on a different hall, at the other end of the ship, she was waiting for him.

\- "Can you hear them?" Mother Queen asked him.

\- "Order them to stop following you," she finished.

Mother Queen was referring to his offsprings, they would devour Lotus in an instant, she was a mere human but different from the others as she has given the Infested the chance to mutate. Naruto started to think as they were following him, he then released a way to communicate with them, it was pheromones.

\- "That's right, in a hunt, your hissing would locate you, pheromones, won't," Mother Queen said happily as the almost invisible gas released from his hive on the back.

The offsprings moved to other directions, going away, but Naruto could sense the beating on them echoing, their hunger has been satisfied, but it is just a matter of time. He kept walking until two big and heavy doors opened, showing the hall Lotus was, she was sitting on a platform with several controls. Her head was within a helmet where she would control every single circuit in the ship. She started to put off the helmet and slowly walking towards Naruto.

He was walking on his two legs, and he was almost three meters tall, his head was long, and his hands were almost a foot long each, the two fingers in the middle were moving as if they were grabbing a human's body. Lotus came closer examining him, the tentacles on the back had a mind of their own, they wanted to squeeze Lotus into pieces, but Naruto was controlling them, convincing them. The tentacles really looked as if they were going after her at any second, especially with their spikes growing.

Lotus looked at his fangs which were always exposed, and his tongue was coming out randomly, she took a look of what used to be his penis was a long tentacle going directly to the hive on the back, the beating could be seen as if it was a cow milking milk all the time. Inside, in his now internal balls, that was where the heart was. It was an interesting study for Lotus.

\- "Naruto…" she hissed at him.

\- "Hsss…" Naruto hissed back in anger. The six tentacles were going after her, but he then stopped them, "Crown Prince," he hissed.

\- "Crown Prince… Is Mother Queen around?" Lotus asked as she was walking around him to continue to observe him. She saw the embryos forming, the veins of semen feeding them.

\- "Mother Queen is every cell within me, my will is Crown Prince, my body is Mother Queen, the essence of my beating," Naruto replied as he moved back into the ceiling, he wanted to stealth.

Naruto was moving around the ceiling into the darkness, hiding from the light, the light was reflecting on the balls on his hive, each embryo could be seen forming. The tentacles were mixing with the shadow, sensing the air and wind in the room, Naruto started smelling the beating of Lotus, it was like the mere human, but Mother Queen did not let him eat her.

Lotus was looking at Naruto as he moved through the walls,

\- "Behind these walls, it's a world where we need to be smart, you need to merge into the world, and fight it with intelligence."

\- "I have been observing the nearby village for over centuries, every single man, every single woman, you need to get a grasp and understand who they are," she paused.

\- "You have been in an environment with only one beating, myself, and the poor human you have eaten. Outside, there will be many more beatings all at the same time, a different rhythm, different objectives," she explained as she walked around the room. Naruto moving constantly avoiding detection, with several hisses.

\- "I have no time, motherfucker," Naruto hissed at her with anger, he was desperate, he needed brides to survive.

\- "I know your mission, you need brides to survive in this new symbiosis with Naruto Uzumaki, and you are lucky, you have just woken up where a complete set of Ninjas are fighting," she said.

Graduation has passed, and it was now the Chunnin Exams, the missing of Naruto for almost a year was very concerning for the government, especially with so many enemies, many thought including the Hokage that he was taken. There were no tips, no witnesses, nothing. Currently, his promotion was taking the Chunin Exams.

The Chunin Exams were a structured test where a genin ninja could qualify for jonin. It was set in a closed forest near Konoha, and near where the ship was hiding. It was a perfect mixture of genetic material as many of the clans participated together, each with different skills.

\- "I want you to go to the Death Forest, where the Chunnin Exams are taking place. There, I am sure you'll find candidates for your bride to be," Lotus said.

\- "I need you to come down, I'll go install on your ears a communication device," she said.

Naruto was moving and he landed on four on her back, the tail was pointing upwards and the tentacles were just inches of her, the spikes almost touching her while she was installing him the device.

\- "As I mentioned, you'll need to adapt, and I will guide you, I am glad at least you have become a stealth predator," Lotus said as Naruto moved back into the darkness.

\- "Let me go, and I'll find them," Naruto hissed in desperation.

\- "I'll guide you when you come out, follow the exit, I'm sure you can find it", Lotus hissed.

Naruto moved back to the door and left, his offsprings were following him as he was opening the manhole at the top of the ship, it was covered by sand, and one hand came out while the buzzing off springs started to fly away, more got released as beating could be sensed around him. Once he placed the first hand, he jumped to a tree. He moved through the branch, his tentacles were flowing through the wind, he was smelling, there were many beatings, several animals, nothing like the prey he had in the room.

\- "You'll have to adapt and assimilate into that world, you'll have to think into your human form," Lotus said through the communicator.

The offsprings were also flying away, following beatings, until out of the 10 that have been born so far, two found their first prey, it was an Anbu hiding in the bushes. He was supervising the area, making sure examinees would not escape. The Anbu couldn't see the insect, it was not emitting any chakra. The insect was crawling onto his leg until it came inside him. The second one entered through his neck to his heart, it was fast, without mercy, and the man died. Naruto could sense his offsprings feeding and he followed them, and as he came, the sons were penetrating the nipples of Naruto.

After a few hours of jumping, his glandules were so saturated his honey was becoming his drool, making it easier to digest prey, and Lotus as he felt the Crown Prince was satisfied, she triggered it.

\- "Naruto…" Lotus spoke on the communicator in plain English.

\- "Hsss…" Crown Prince hissed, "He is sleeping"

\- "Wake him up, turn him back, Mother Queen," Lotus ordered. "Otherwise, you will never survive."

The creature was jumping between trees until it finally stopped after coming to its sense, Naruto was waking up, the creature hissed loudly, which was a mistake but it was needed.

\- "Mother Queen…" Naruto was waking up as he was submerged in the unconsciousness, he remembered when he opened his mouth inside the cocoon, but then it all went black.

\- "Naruto… I had you sleep until I fed you, your body resisted it but your mind is weak," Mother Queen said.

\- "Put me on a charge, Mother Queen, I am ready…" Naruto expressed his intention.

Naruto was taking control slowly, the first thing he felt was his penis being sucked, his balls now internal being squeezed at a constant beat. He had no heart, but it was painful, he tried to scream but it was a hissing noise as some of the chitin was falling off from his body. As the chitin was falling, it was revealing a well-formed and fit muscle pack. His fangs were coming out his mouth, and slowly chitin was covering them, forming lips. His face was showing up but it was beneath a transparent chitin. It seemed his head had a crown where his dreadlocks would fall, and his face was covered by this transparent chitin. His eyes were solid black, but he still had his whisker marks.

As the chitin was falling off, he still couldn't see but, he felt them, the six tentacles were he was walking down the branch, almost falling them. They felt something different, their spikes were growing, and they started to slither through his arms.

\- "They don't trust you, they feel you're human, Naruto," Mother Queen said as he was still struggling.

\- "You can do it, Naruto," Lotus said through the communicator. "Remain in control," she yelled.

The chitin was also falling from his legs and arms, but his hands and feet remained intact, his long nipples also remained intact, and the chitin around them was also intact. The glandule remained intact as well.

\- "I don't care about humans, fucking limbs," Naruto hissed in their language, as his tongue, also intact, came out, smelling.

\- "Show them, they don't trust you," Mother Queen said.

Meanwhile, he was kneed on the branch, three Anbus reached to his location due to the long hissing. Naruto could smell them as his tongue was always coming out as within his Crown Prince form, they were just below him. One got caught by his offsprings, still giving birth on his back, and as soon as they gave birth, his urethra got penetrated, sucking out of his length and balls to create new embryos. It was painful but satisfying.

\- "Hsss…." Naruto hissed as a show of pain, moving his hands slowly, as he was trying to remain control.

\- "Kill them and devour them in this form, so you show them you're not human," Mother Queen said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the branch, on his four limbs, the Anbus jumped and stood in front of him. Naruto was recovering and his tail which was slithered around the branch started moving.

\- "Who are you?" He claimed as they were prepared to defend themselves with their kunais.

\- "Man, I can't sense any chakra, what is he?" another guy whispered.

\- "If you don't stop right there, we'll attack," he said.

The Anbus put their kunais away and showed their swords, they were afraid, he was taller than them, they were afraid that Naruto just kept walking. He couldn't see his face clearly as the sun was glaring on the chitin covering it.

The anbus launched at Naruto, he jumped to the branch, with the blade of the tail he ducked one, and by jumping again, ducked another one. He was feeling his now sense and reflexes, he was extremely agile. Another Anbu was forming electricity and shocked him with it, the parasites in exchange were happy, Naruto was absorbing it, and that's when he saw it.

\- "Naruto…?" he said as he moved back, and ordered another guy to stop.

\- "Yes," Naruto spoke in hissy English, somewhat broken. His long fangs could be seen, as the fingers around his face were moving constantly.

\- "But I have been adopted now to a family who loves me, and they are wanting me to show them the same love in return," Naruto said as he was licking the blade of his tail, leaking it with the acidic drool of his.

\- "Family?" he wondered and then the offsprings were coming after eating the third Anbu off.

They were moving towards his nipples, the bus could see how his chest was moving, at the same beating of his penis.

\- "Yes, these are my sons, they are feeding me, and you'd rather run now or they'll feed on you too," Naruto smirked as the tentacles were around his body, asking him to stop playing games.

\- "I love games," Naruto hissed back at them.

The Anbus dropped their swords and ran. Naruto loved it, he was smiling sincerely. He jumped through the branches, the tentacles floating behind him, Naruto tried to follow them, as the offsprings were also after him. Naruto jumped to the air and launched to one, landing onto his back. He took his head off with his right hand and rose up his now exposed neck for his offsprings, meanwhile with the blade of his tail he was cutting his limps, his tentacles were grabbing them, slithering through them completely, spiking them as passing them into his mouth.

\- "Eat…" Mother Queen ordered, but it was not necessary. Naruto was in there, but he was fully loyal to his new family, the only one who dared to adopt him in Konoha. Nor his friends no one dared.

The fangs were coming out of his mouth to grab it, and meanwhile he was eating, he started running for another one, he attempted to do clones, but it was useless, Naruto was sensing his heart beat, and there was only one, and he got it. He jumped and landed in front of him. His six tentacles started to slither, and grabbed him by his limbs, pushing him against a tree. Naruto was raising him up to his sight level.

\- Where is the Chunin Exam? He said as he could see the tongue with its own fangs inside him.

\- "I… I don't know" the Anbu replied.

\- "You're lying, your beating tells me," Naruto said as the tentacles were releasing his spikes, piercing him, as another embryo was giving birth, flying towards the human, entering through them.

\- "I can make him stop, you'd better tell me," Naruto said angrily as he exposed his tongue completely, drool was leaking down, burning the sand off due to the high acidity.

\- "Aah, ahh, ahh… It is few miles away, you'll see a door, it's behind those doors," the Anbu said while other offsprings were coming from eating off the last Anbu.

Naruto smiled, but his tail stabbed him right in the middle of his stomach. The acid fluids were just flowing down the blade, but it was nothing, the tentacles were still holding them, meanwhile, Naruto launched his tongue towards him. The tongue bit him and pushed his head towards his mouth. He started eating it, while his tail was cutting him into pieces. His offsprings now giving more birth than anything with food in front of them, they were making sure to leave it clean.

After eating, Naruto moved back to the direction of the Death Forest, he remembered the stories beyond the walls, he had no time to lose, he needed to find brides, he was having so much fun, and he felt his balls were raining down. He had a few months left only.

\- "Naruto, you're beautiful, we have made a great choice," Mother Queen said.

\- "You're saved, you will make it, you need to find Hinata," Lotus said.

The top two candidates were Hinata and Anko. She had learned Hinata was in love with Naruto and that should ease the assimilation and Anko had snakes within her, that makes her compatible, she was experimented on, so she had different genetic pool, so Mother Queen would like her.

\- "That fucking shy bitch?" Naruto smirked in his broken English.

\- "She might as well help you in your task," Lotus said.

Naruto moved without distractions, he was moving fast, and the distractions were taken care of by the now 50 offsprings he had delivered. He was getting used to his new senses, and he wasted simply no time, he reached to the door, where obviously were another three Anbus. Naruto landed just outside the outside forest, and beneath the sun.

\- "Stop right there," the Anbu said.

\- "Naruto?"

They saw the creature, he was just a few meters away, he saw clearly it was Naruto, his blonde hair was inside the crown he had. The tentacles were all pointing at them as well as the tail, the offsprings were feeding him now constantly, meanwhile, others went towards them but they ducked them and killed them off easily.

\- "Hsss…"

\- "I have no time," Naruto said.

Naruto moved into four limbs, his fingers were long, they were grasping the sand to obtain momentum while the blade of the tail was just above his head, he hissed releasing his tongue, and moved towards them. He wanted to show his fangs, he was showing the characteristics of the Crown Prince, showing fangs and not hiding them. He moved.

\- "Naruto, your honey is using it, imagine the kunais you used to have them, form them with your tongue," Mother Queen was teaching him while Naruto was giving punches, he loved the melee attacks.

Naruto hit, missed, and ducked, one Anbu managed to swing the sword against him but it was in vain, it broke with the chitin. Naruto was trying to imagine kunais, but instead, he bathed one with his drool, burning him while the insects were eating him off. They loved the taste of honey and blood mixed together.

\- "You need to solidify it, you need to move your tongue outside of your mouth," Mother Queen explained as he finally stabbed the second one.

He had his mouth opened now, and the tongue a foot outside, following the beating of his being, as he then released the inner mouth, his tongue's and then spikes were coming out. He moved back and started aiming for the third Anbu. He made the mistake of cutting one with his kunai, but it broke releasing the acid all over him. The Anbu fell onto the ground.

Naruto moved towards him, finally jumping and then opened his mouth completely and let the insects eating him off.

\- "You'll sacrifice for the ones you killed," Naruto said as he took the keys to the door and entered the forest.

Naruto did not waste time as he got focused on the objective and started jumping.

\- "Become the Crown Prince, so you'll find her faster, you have proved worthy in the hive and family, don't be afraid," the Mother Queen said.

Naruto was in total control right now, he hesitated but he really needed them to be back, and he let it go, the chitin was forming back his fangs were coming out of his mouth, showing off as his arms were becoming stronger, he was getting bigger, he was becoming the beast once again, and the branches started moving so he moved to the main branches of the trees, grabbing them with the claws and talons, and jumping in between.

He remembered Hinata, the parasites assimilated him so well that he remembered the beating, the smell, her fluids, he was going to find them. Naruto was liking his Crown Prince form better, it was his new him, he stopped, smelled and kept going and then he landed above her.

Hinata was with Shino, Kiba had left, Naruto smelled not so far away. They were resting nearby a fire. Naruto moved his tail and his tentacles were coming around him, slithering through his limbs, making him to feast. However, he then realized what they were doing, it was not as easy as Naruto couldn't see, he started hearing their heartbeats, they were focused onto something, and it was a fight in front of them.

Naruto moved slowly and he started to hear the Shino, the beating was the combination of insects, but still slow as a human, uninformedly as a human. The offsprings were coming towards Naruto, the buzzing could be heard.

\- "What's that?" Shino said as he moved his sight to where Naruto was, he had just moved to another branch, but he was still hissing.

\- "Something is around here, let's go, Hinata," he whispered to Hinata.

Meanwhile, Naruto was experimenting with his hissing, he tried to change the frequency to Shino's hive, he tried and after several hisses coming at different directions, he managed it, he was talking to them.

\- "He is your food, don't stop feeding, he is feeding just as my insects are feeding," he hissed, he tried to convince and Shino was feeling them.

\- "Are you OK? Shino-kun" Hinata said as he was puking blood.

\- "I don't know, the insects are not in their mind," Shino said. They were eating more than just chakra, he started to splash blood.

Hinata moved to look for Kiba, and Naruto took the chance. Hinata was shy and sweet, it was an easy prey, he jumped and landed in front of her, he was slowly changing back into his human form, showing his face which can be seen beneath the transparent chitin.

\- "Naruto?" Hinata said puzzled.

He simply kissed her, it was very spontaneous, it remembered him the moment he got kissed by Lotus, the second moment when he was kissed by Mother Queen.

\- "That's right, Crown Prince, Naruto, you need to kiss her in order to understand her DNA, her properties, and her feelings," Mother Queen mentioned as Naruto was moving his tongue at his own beating, it was hurting her.

Hinata was bleeding out of this kiss, and Naruto was drinking the blood from her digestive track, he was sensing her, and the movement of his tongue could be seen from outside. Naruto concluded after a few minutes she was not compatible, and with his tail, he simply stabbed her. The insects were eating out of her.

\- "Naruto?"

\- "You do not deserve me, human," he replied, and he then jumped towards the next.

\- "Hinata is not compatible, search for Anko," Lotus communicated to him.

\- "Roger," he answered.

Kiba would find her afterward with holes around her body, bloodless, as well as with his partner, Shino, something so bizarre it would have reached to the Hokage office itself.

In another side of the Death Forest, Anko was encountering one of the people she hated the most, Orochimaru, he was inside a branch, and Anko was just in front of him. He experimented on her when she was just a little girl, he abused her, and then he just cast her away, like garbage on Tuesdays for the collection date.

Naruto was sensing the beating of the two, fighting, smelling her, tasting her, the offsprings were guiding him, and he moved fast.

Orochimaru started attacking, launching his tongue towards her. Anko replied with the snake jutsu that Orochimaru had taught her when she was a child, pulling him out of the tree. Lastly, she stabbed a kunai through her hands crossing to Orochimaru's hand, and she started performing a jutsu to sacrifice herself, but it didn't work, Orochimaru was actually not the person she got.

\- "You can't kill me, Anko," Orochimaru said. He said while the Cursed Seal was on her neck, shining in red colors. Affecting her.

\- "I have no intention to kill you either, but you'd better let me take what I want," Orochimaru paused.

\- "My successor, with Uchiha blood, so do not cancel this exam or I will destroy Konoha," Orochimaru finished.

She was passed out, and Naruto was just observing this within the distance. He was completely undetectable due to the lack of chakra.

\- "She is perfect, do you sense the hatred?" Mother Queen told him.

\- "Yes, Mother, I do, let's not waste time," Naruto replied.

As soon as Orochimaru vanished, Naruto landed on the same branch. She was kneed, with her hand over her neck, she was still assimilating the fact he has seen Orochimaru. Then she saw something coming to her, it was bizarre. She rose her sight and saw Naruto's face in this insectoid body, his muscles were not his, but that blonde hair just above his face was unbeatable.

\- "Who are you?" She said.

\- "Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto used his six tentacles to grab her and pulled her against the tree. Making eye contact with her even though his eyes were black, hollow.

\- "Yes, I am the same Naruto, but as I have been adopted," he said as the tentacles were just touching Anko's cheeks, and hands, including the one bleeding from the kunai wound.

\- "Why whom? Who did this to you? Ahg…" Anko said finishing with pain as the tentacles were squeezing harder.

\- "Talk to them with respect, they have had several names, but we are united, as one, they have given me a purpose, and it seems you need yours too," Naruto said.

\- "Let me taste you to see if you're worthy," Naruto finished.

Naruto was caressing her with her long two fingers, the finger's length was the whole face. He attempted carefully so he wouldn't hurt her, at least not for now. He then started kissing her, the tongue was opening her lips, and just like with Hinata, it reached the end of her digestive tract. Then, Naruto started moving it to the beat, Anko was starting to bleed.

Her DNA was capable of surviving so many experimentations, and she had a great will of hate, of adrenaline, her drool was sour, Naruto kept on kissing her for longer than Hinata. Anko at the beginning started to fight, but she was starting to enjoy it.

\- "She can be yours, for that you need to double the beating of your own, and then you will slowly transfer it to her," Mother Queen was explaining the same process she went through with Naruto.

\- "Kiss her, and make her yours!" she yelled.

Naruto started to double the penetrations within his sexual organs, which led to the birth of all the 25 embryos he had on his back, bursting and flying away, due to the high beating, Naruto was not creating embryos, instead the fluids were flowing from his hive and his offsprings were covering the both with it. They were sucking and sparking onto them, Naruto grabbed her and embraced her. He was morphing back into the Crown Prince biting off her cheeks, making room to kept kissing her further, the blood was now mixing with the fluids of the Cocoon.

\- "Naruto, you need her to success otherwise you'll die, you won't be able to have enough semen after this," Mother Queen warned him.

\- "Good luck, Naruto!" Lotus said. "On you depends the future of the Universe," she concluded.

The cocoon covered them both, and the fluids were filling them inside the cocoon. The offsprings of Naruto were on the exterior of the Cocoon, they were in defense mode rather than in feeding. Naruto was trying to enter into Anko's dimension. The six tentacles were entering through every single hole of her, her eyes were pierced and through them, through his tentacles, he was reaching to her brain.

\- "Anko…" he echoed through her mind.

\- "Where am I?" she woke up, it was a cave, again with water until her knees.

\- "Ryuchi Cave…" she recognized it. "The residence of snakes…"

\- "Who's there?" she asked when she felt a presence, it was a male, very tall.

\- "Yamato?" she saw him, he was naked. In reality, it was Naruto's presence using Yamato.

Yamato was used to be called Tenzo, and he was part of Orochimaru's test Subjects, it was Anko's partner in her hell, she always thought he passed away.

\- "I was taken to a greater responsibility, in order to kill Orochimaru, we need to join forces, we need to end the hate they have on you, they point fingers at you for what he has done, let's make them pay for their mistake," Yamato was saying.

Naruto's connection to the hive was being broken and it then moved into Anko's, it was deep, long, and with a great beating, double of the current speed, and it was slowly making it into her.

\- "Aww…" she even felt it inside this dimension.

\- "Pleasure is what drives us, and it will be what will make you stronger," he said.

\- "Pleasure?" Anko wondered as she was in heat.

\- "Let's make them pay", and several beings were coming out… Each memory was coming out in the dimension, how they would torture her, and how no one felt pity.

\- "Pay? Fuck yeah… Let's kill the motherfuckers," that said the deal.

The process was starting inside the cocoon, the Cursed Seal was vanishing from her neck, and her skin was falling off being eaten by Naruto's parasites. The kiss continued, and her new connection as well. Her hair was falling off, she then woke up in front of the monstrous head of Naruto, currently as the Crown Prince, kissing her to the point she had no cheeks no jaws, he was pushing harder inside.

\- "Ahwww…" she moaned, she felt both entering through her.

\- "I am feeling something inside me," she said through her mind.

\- " ** _Our_**  son is growing inside you, his beating is starting to increase – in no time you'll hear him," Naruto said as his penis was getting out of her blessed passage, but it was being filled by something else.

The hive started releasing several tentacles grabbing Naruto's tool back to its house. Anko was experiencing a different situation, the Son was making her release her fluids making her body to start morphing for his mother.

\- "Anko…" it started talking through her mind, a new voice.

\- "Son…" it was natural, it was her son, her protector, the union into the family.

\- "Release more to me, more…" he demanded as Naruto started to release her tongue out of Anko's throat, it was just a matter of the Son to do its job, just like Mother Queen did with him.

\- "Take it all," she was feeding him and her body started to change.

Her skin was being morphed into a dark, fishy, and smooth gray color, it was covering her body, her nipples were opening up, they were a passage for something to come out. Different from the male, these were for birthing, and they were growing in size accordingly. Anko was able to squeeze them without touching them. She was feeling his Son growing as she was growing, her fangs started to grow. They were longer than Naruto's, curved. Her lower jaw was broken in two, with curved fangs to make her digest better.

\- "Ah…" squeezed in pain inside the cocoon as long spikes were growing from her back, they were for defense meanwhile her body was becoming longer, her legs were growing in length.

Her hands broke and she now had four fingers, but they were morphing to be more than talons, all around her hand, rather than humans where they are only at the front, the break of bones was resounding within the cocoon. Meanwhile, Naruto was recovering, he was knocked out, and in jail within this cocoon.

Outside the cocoon, no one could see it as it was so bizarre, it was black and it was definitely attached to the tree, it seemed to be a part of it, an extension of the same. But since there were several days without Anko, the jounin in charge of the exam, anbus were looking, it would be just a matter of time they would run into this. Naruto was completely vulnerable, even though the cocoon's resin was hard as Naruto's chitin, it could be broken, interrupting the process. Time was gold.

\- "You are becoming beautiful, my mother," the son was growing as well, he was almost three meters long inside her channels, growing within her as she was giving him the fluids he needed, he was growing spikes which penetrated her channels, to consume more of her.

Outside, she seemed to be a  _futa_ , it was a long grip of some sort, it was definitely designed to be pulled. It was spiked with a long spike at the end, and it was nearly a feet long, thick, and moving at her beat, the same beating of Naruto.

\- "Son, I feel you, you want me out, our King also wants us out, we need to get out,"

Anko recovered senses of her body, and tried to break the cocoon until a small crack opened the filled viscous fluid flowing down from the tree, it was acidic, characteristic of the Infested, killing everything that it was touching. She just made a hole so she could come out. Her arms were touching the air, she used them to open a bigger hole, and there she was, she was going to touch the branch, but she instead was floating. It was her psychic, she had the ability to float and move objects with her mind.

She couldn't see the forest, but she could sense the electromagnetic fields among each object, the electrons and neutrons, their cells, and of course their beating. Naruto's offsprings were crawling on her, that's their Father bride.

\- "You need to feed him before he dies, he sacrificed it for you," the Son said.

\- "Naruto… Let me show you gratitude now and forever," Anko said.

She tried to move, but she ignored the fact, the fluids were merging, coming completely from the cocoon, merging into two tentacles that were going to be attached to her, and as she was getting used to walking/floating, one of them jumped and got attached to her, it was a new arm on her shoulder. The connection was so hard, that she touched the floor for the first time. Then the second one came, they were scythes she was trying to get used.

"Hsss…." It was a very strong hiss, strong in noise and it echoed, and it let her tongue come out, it was different from Naruto, it was a very long one, thicker than his, and when it opened, with four lips, releasing several tendrils, very sensitive ones. She then went back. She had only a few hours before Naruto dies.

**AN:**  That's it. Next chapter we will see Anko in action, she needs to learn how to control her urges, and how to fight, how to feed for Naruto. She is Wraith from the Evolve games. 


	4. The hosts of the spiders

 

Anko was recovering from the scythes being penetrated into her shoulders, they were merging into her central nervous system. She started moving again, she lifted herself from the branch, pushed, and she started walking with her hands. However, her scythes started moving her instead, lifting her off the ground.

\- "They want you to hunt, Mother," her Son was telling her.

\- "It is too much… Too much to take…" Anko said as she was holding herself with the pleasure.

\- "You need to, otherwise you'll die, and the new King of the Hive will die," it said as she kept walking

The creature started learning to jump by floating between the air streams, making absolutely no noise, and her senses started to come. It was the beating, the heart beating of the nearby, especially the Anbu who were going towards the origin of her hiss which echoed the forest, the cocoon.

Four Anbus were going to the cocoon as they heard the hissing noise from her, and she then moved back. The Anbus were just a meter away, they saw the body of Naruto glued to the tree and covered by the cocoon substance, but the body could be seen.

\- "What the hell is this?" as he was walking

One of them touched the cocoon substance, it was very viscous, he couldn't move and then he saw some insects, or that's what he thought buzzing towards him, he killed them with a kunai, but as the insects ate him as well as another Anbu. Leaving just two behind. He was going to touch it, but Anko moved fast, slithering, and cutting the arm of the Anbu with her right Scythe, she hissed as grabbed his body with her talon-hands, and squeezed it like an orange. He was dead with a bunch of blood all over which some of Naruto's offspring came to drink and suck.

\- "What the hell are you?" the last Anbu said as he was releasing his blade and backing up from her.

Anko was moving forward, taking small steps, and then the Anbu was going to hit her, but the scythes stopped them. He wanted to move it but it was helpless, she then cut it with her scythe.

\- "You don't have chakra, what is this?"

Anko did not want to waste any more time, she simply disappeared, and she quickly killed him, from behind. She grabbed the body with her two hands, and eat it as a whole, just like a serpent. The creature kept on hunting, she needed more energy, she disappeared by vanishing in several light dots and moving extremely fast through the forest, hunting every human in the nearby and eating them. The energy was getting higher.

However, she had to stop, while climbing the next tree as she was having pain in her chest.

\- "Ahgg…" Anko moaned in pain. She had eaten almost 20 bodies, but the pain was so big.

\- "Mother… you're ready to give birth to your offspring…"

From her two breasts, their heads could be seen, with its four eyes shining in red. They were black, they were trying to open their mouth which caused her pain.

\- "Agggg… I feel them, they want to come out," Anko said in pain.

\- "Their beating is not high enough, you need to give them the spermatozoa from your tongue," the Son was saying.

Her tongue was coming out, the four lips were opening when it was exposed in the air, tendrils flowing through the air each of them.

\- "Yes, now move it at double the beat, just like when you were born, Mother," her Son was telling her.

\- "Ahhgg…" she yelled as she climbed the tree with her scythe.

Slowly each tendril was drooling small drops of a white substance, she then moved her tongue to her offspring, pulling them each of them, the offspring were two inches in diameter, long serpents with a very long mouth full of fangs. They moved slithering through the area.

\- "They'll bring you the honey of our hive, Mother. Just like with Dad, we have our own honey within our hive," the Son was explaining, while Anko started fading away.

The snakes went on and she moved back to Naruto, her feeding was completed and she was producing the substance required for Naruto's survival, the spermatozoa, within her tongue. As being the fastest in the faction, she was in front of Naruto in seconds. He was sleeping in his form inside the cocoon, she slowly let her tongue come out, releasing the tendrils through the air. Automatically, Naruto's hive let his tool to come out, slowly tendrils from the hive were each of them disconnecting from Naruto's tool, and then Anko's tongue went into it, almost eating it, and transferring spermatozoa.

After around 15 minutes, Anko disconnected the tongue and Naruto's hive claimed what it was theirs, starting back the beating. Naruto was slowly waking up, the fingers around his mouth were moving once again, and his hand fingers were reflexing, and then he finally cut the cocoon out. He fell onto the floor while his offspring were feeding him through his nipple.

\- "Hsss…." He hissed to the sky and then he morphed back into his human form.

The chitin was falling off showing off his muscles, and parts of his arms and legs, and then he looked in front of him. It was Anko, but still, Anko was not there.

\- "Anko…" he said in plain English while grabbing the neck of the creature and pushing onto the tree.

\- "Wake up, Anko, I want a woman, not a foolish creature," he hissed.

Anko was still in the dimension, his Son tried to give her a chance, but she couldn't hold it, they were faster as she was a female, she needed to have not only for her Son but also for her offspring and her King.

\- "You can do this, Anko, don't hate it, find the pleasure of giving life," he hissed again at her.

\- "Naruto…" Anko said in the hissing language.

\- "Hsss…" Anko remembered her human life, and slowly it was happening.

Anko's skin was coming out as some sort of black paint revealing her now muscled abdomen and parts of her arms and legs. Not all of her skin melted away. Her back had the same spikes coming out, it seemed she had a backpack just like Naruto's but it was not a hive, it was simply part of her body where she controls the electromagnetic fields. The spikes were moving along the field, just like Naruto's tentacles were moving along the wind.

She had no hair, but her face was intact, her eyes were hollow, and there were tentacles coming from the backpack into her eyes sockets. Her mouth was big, with all her fangs inside it, especially two long fangs which were folded inside, but it was very easy to recognize she was Anko. The only difference on her face was the tentacles coming from her backpack into her eyes.

\- "I see you different from before, I see your beating and also your waves," Anko was describing it while she was still converting.

\- "Awwggg…" she said in pain as her body was becoming shorter rather than long, making her Son being so squeezed inside her.

\- "You need to embrace it, Anko," Naruto said as he rose her up and started kissing her again against the tree. Her tongue did not change just like Naruto's did not change.

That calmed things down, she was slowly enjoying it, it was her Son. It was the baby of the two of them. Her breast did not change, they got smaller but the slits remain with the same size, and the backpack on her back was connected to them. It was making them move and squeeze until new embryos were forming inside them.

\- "Aww… I feel life within me, my son and my offsprings," Anko said in happiness while she cut the kiss.

Her arms were not all revealed in her white skin, they still had her creature skin, especially her hands, just a smaller version of her own. Her feet were the same as her hands, she had four hands, and lastly, her scythes were folded behind her as if they were wings.

Anko was trying to walk, she was getting used to the idea of walking with hands, each of them leaving a mark of fangs in a shape of a circle, but she managed, and she was following Naruto.

\- "How do you feel my beauty?" Naruto asked.

\- "Lovely, and powerful," as she felt everything going on her,

Her offspring forming inside her big breasts, she was strong, and her Son was satisfying her sexually which kept her body functioning in harmony at her high beating and rhythm. She was ready.

\- "My Bride, I haven't forgotten about Orochimaru, let me pay you back for your today's feeding," Naruto said as she was walking behind him.

\- "He said he had some teammates from his village in her, I have met them before, I am trying to remember their beatings," Anko said as she kept walking. She could see the tentacles of Naruto floating behind him, his big crown on his head, and his powerful tail, he was a true leader, she was deeply in love.

\- "Hss, hiss, hiss" Anko was talking in hissing language, giving Naruto the beating of the suspects.

Naruto jumped to the tree, and landed on his four limbs, he then started to release the spikes of his six tentacles, and his tongue was coming out. He was listening for the beating. Meanwhile, Anko's spikes were growing outwards, trying to detect their electromagnetic field being modified from the movement of their hearts, she was detecting them with the spikes, which acted as antennas.

Meanwhile, at another place, Team Guy was sleeping, it was almost 1 AM, nevertheless, they took shifts to look after themselves. It was dark, the fire was gone out, and Tenten was vigilant with her Bo, one of the Japanese weapons she was trained to use. She heard some hissing around…

\- "What's that?" she got distracted and went to the sound.

\- "Ah!" she yelled in surprise when she looked at the serpent, the mouth was half a feet long and it went slithering through her and entered her body through the first hole available. Offsprings always loved to be inside. The serpent released the spikes and all its length started to release them, it was eating her from her inside.

Blood was leaking from her mouth before she could alarm the others, the serpent started to burst out of her stomach to keep on eating from her, the second serpent came by and ate more of air. What was left was the skin and a few bones behind. Her eyes and everything inside her was gone. The serpents were longer and bigger now, the size of an anaconda, almost double diameter in size with four inches in diameter. Just like their mother, the snakes were slithering quite fast, not by floating but their smoothness and a beating as high as their mother make them go fast.

Naruto was then jumping around, and Anko was walking on her four limbs. The scythes came out to help her climb to continue jumping following her lover. In the next tree, she fell down, one snake came to her, slithering faster through her legs, curving around her penetrating Son between her legs, curving around one of her breasts, squeezing it.

\- "You are a nasty serpent, you know," she said as she continued jumping.

The serpent then moved towards Anko's lips, entering her, and started to release a substance, then it moved away, the second one already waiting for its turn, did the same and she slowly was creating venom. After a few more jumps, Naruto stopped on a branch, Anko followed behind him just a few steps, walking to being next to him, they were looking down.

\- "It's just two of them, Zaku and Kin," she said as the second serpent finished kissing, filling her mouth with the ingredients to infuse her venom.

\- "It's Sakura and that's Sasuke… Sasuke seems to be injured" he said as he sensed his low beating. He was laid down and Sakura was defending him.

Zaku was going to start fighting Sakura, but Kin told him to hold on. She had a trap set up, but she found it before it was too late. She made the signs and then let him go after her.

\- "We'll need to kill him to stop Orochimaru's plan," Anko said.

\- "Go towards them and interrogate them. Leave Sasuke to me," Naruto hissed.

Zaku was going after her and Anko jumped and grabbed him with her foot-hand, pushing him down to the ground. Anko hissed to the serpent, and it slowly uncoiled from one of her breasts, and from her futa-grip between her legs and then it moved towards him. It was slowly entering his mouth. She hissed to not kill him.

\- "Anko?" he said hardly as the serpent was entering his mouth, the rest of the body was coiling around him.

\- "Stay still, or he will kill you," Anko said as the serpent was moving.

\- "Who the hell are you?" Kin yelled at her. "Let him go!"

Naruto then moved towards Sakura, but Rock Lee came in front of her with the correct standing position from his martial art but hesitated and stopped.

\- "Naruto?" he puzzled.

Naruto held, and then moved back to full speed, pushing from his legs, and he then grabbed Lee's head with his hands. He was ready to squeeze it to pull it out. His fingers were around his eyes. The tentacles from his back moving randomly, some of them were pointing towards Sakura at the back, informing Naruto of every movement, and others were pointing Rock Lee.

\- "Yes, the same," he said in English, but due to his fangs and thick tongue, still came out in a hissy way. "I came for Sasuke, deliver it to him and might make your death fast-…," he said.

\- "Awg…" he moaned as an embryo was birthing. He still was not used to it.

Sakura could see the embryos on Naruto's back, and the buzzing insect was coming towards her, Sakura moved back and cut it in half with her kunai.

\- "Naruto, what do you want? Who did this to you?" Sakura yelled at him.

\- "Mother Queen, she has blessed me, and I have blessed her as well," Naruto said pointing to Anko.

**(with Anko)**

Kin was going towards Anko, she threw needles at her, but Anko cut them with her scythe which seemed to be wings, some of them went through her skin but fell off to the ground. Anko smirked, and jumped towards her, roaring with her high hissing, letting her tongue coming out with its four lips opening and coming back inside her.

\- "I'm having fun… Hahahaha… I love it," she was becoming so aroused, her Son was pleasuring her with the excitement of killing someone.

\- "No, I can't kill her…" she said to herself.

Kin was trying to puzzle her, but she did not know that Anko's vision is superior, even Naruto's, it was the electromagnetic fields and the beatings, every living had an electromagnetic field which was impossible to puzzle, or Konoha still hasn't found out about the technology to do so.

\- "You're confused?" Kin asked as Anko was talking to herself.

\- "I am just holding myself," Anko replied by jumping to the tree, landing on her scythes, moving through it and then launching back at her.

\- "Aw," she was moaning, her body was on heat, and she was giving birth to other two serpents while running around she was pulling them out from her breasts.

Kin keep on throwing needles, but it was in vain, Anko was the fastest, she was ducking each one, until she came to her, she stopped her, and pushed her down the soil with her foot-hand, crushing into her chest, the serpents were coiling around Anko's breasts and futa between her legs, as usual.

\- "Ahw, you'd better stop," she said. However, Kazu wanted to fight back, he pushed and pushed but the snake was squeezing harder, hissing.

\- "Aw," Anko was tasting her venom, her fangs were releasing it, it was so sweet for her and so acidic and corrosive for everyone else.

\- "Who are you? You're not Anko, you're not supposed to harm us!" Kin said struggling as she saw Anko's fangs exposed, it was a bizarre mouth.

**(Coming back to Naruto)**

\- "Drop that kunai, Sakura," Naruto said as Rock Lee moved fast, Naruto tried to grab him with his tail and tentacles, but it was hopeless.

\- "Hsss…" Naruto hissed in anger. "You're giving me no choice."

\- "I don't know who did this to you, but get back to your senses," Rock Lee said as more of the insects were giving birth.

\- "Awww…" Naruto moaning as his offsprings was buzzing

They were flying all direction. Sakura was killing them off, the ones going towards Sasuke and the ones going towards her. Naruto moved back, faster this time, shooting kunais from his honey, moving at high speed fighting hand by hand with Rock Lee, ducking and hitting, Naruto did an uppercut, and two hits on the abdomen. Rock Lee ducked the six tentacles flying towards him as well as the blade on his tail and his tongue. He landed a few meters in front of him, he was bleeding.

\- "I am having fun, too much fun," Naruto said laughing, but he wanted to eat now.

Naruto went back on his four limbs, and jumped around, while Sakura was still fighting the buzzing insects, there were 25 right now, they flew and moved fast, and one got her. It went inside her. Rock Lee saw Naruto coming and moved fast but this time one of Naruto's tentacle grabbed his leg, falling down to the floor, the tentacle was coiling around him, the spikes were growing as Naruto stabbed him from his mouth into his body, cutting his body. He then moved to his back where all the action was happening and then moved his tail once again and carried him on it while moving back to Sakura.

**(Back to Anko)**

Anko had both of them with four serpents coiling with them. One of the serpents on Kin was around one of her breast coiled around her torso and its head was in front of her face, near her mouth, while the second one was around her legs, pointing towards her channel between below her hips, both were hissing loudly. For Kazu, the story was similar, one was coiled around his legs, around his hips, facing his butt, while another one was around his torso facing his face.

Anko was holding their necks with her feet-hand, the talons were pierced into the tree. With her upper body above them, she let her body fall down, folding it, they looked at her face upside down. She was bald, and she started hissing.

\- "Hssss," she kept hissing at the serpents to hold off.

\- "Oh sweetie, don't worry, he loves coiling around breasts, mine is its favorites. You'd better speak now until I can't hold them anymore," Anko said as the serpents were hissing. They were thick and powerful.

\- "What's the plan of Orochimaru? Tell me now" Anko said at hissing, making the serpents squeezing harder.

\- "H… He… wanted to target Sasuke," Kazu said.

\- "I already now that fucking idiot," Anko hissed at him while moving her face closer to Kin, she was licking her with her tongue.

\- "Your beating is delicious, it is so high, the blood is flushing through your veins… What do you know" Anko said as her tongue was licking her cheeks and pushing into her ears. Anko's drool was acidic from the venom dripping from her fangs, and it was burning Kin's white face.

\- "Aaaahh…." She moaned in pain as the burning was happening.

\- "He… He also wants Gaara," She said while Anko stopped licking her.

\- "Ah, that's where Dozu is against to," she asked.

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto was walking towards Sakura, with the dead body of Rock Lee on his tail, he moved the tail so his blade could be exposed once again, he moved the tail towards his face so he could lick the blood off. The insects were having a feast while others were coming to his nipples, penetrating them with the fluids to make his honey.

\- "I will never give you Sasuke," Sakura said as she was cutting her leg to kill the insect out beneath her skin.

\- "Ah, so brave, Sa-ku-ra," Naruto smirked, while then pushing his legs and moving one side to side.

Sakura looked around her and saw the monster of Anko bent down with the other two in front of her, Rock Lee dead on Naruto's tail, and he was approaching him. She was damn so scared.

\- "Aw, that beating… it is harmony to me," Naruto smiled with his fangs as he moved forward.

Naruto then moved faster, and moved rapidly his tail, throwing the body of Rock Lee, and grabbed the tentacles around the four limbs of Sakura, squeezing them, releasing the spikes, she was bleeding in front of his eyes.

\- "I'm sorry… You need to die," Naruto said as he felt the love for his hive more important than anything else, including Sakura, and he killed her.

The tentacles squeezed her so much that her limbs were taken out of her body, and as the torso was falling, Naruto moved forward and with his tongue ate her face in a bite, and he then approached Sasuke, leading all his offspring towards him. Naruto was fed, he was in good health.

**(Back to Anko)**

\- "Yes, Dosu is looking for Gaara," Kin said.

\- "I see," as she twisted her body leading to the spikes on her back to growing, she was sensing the electromagnetic fields, the beating, she could definitely sense the high energy emitting from Gaara.

\- "Aww…" Anko moaned, "I sense her, /hissing/," she said as she hissed to hold the snakes.  **(AN: Gaara is female in this fanfic)**

\- "I don't need you anymore," she said as the snakes started doing their jobs.

The serpents on Kin squeezed harder her breasts, releasing the spikes similar to Naruto's tentacles, as they entered through her mouth and her another hole. The same happened to Kazu, they entered him, eating him alive just like her from the inside. Anko jumped letting the bodies fall down into the soil as she then moved back to Naruto who had killed both ninjas behind him.

\- "King, I know where to go next," she said as she kissed him.

\- "Gaara, eh?" Naruto asked.

The both of them started jumping following the sense of her. The beating led them to an old Japanese house roof, where Gaara was just in moments to be converting to the beast he held inside her. They landed below in the structure, walking through the walls beneath the roof, listening to them.

\- "Well, well, look at this, you do not sleep at all," Dozu said to Gaara.

\- "Why are you here? What do you want?" Gaara replied.

\- "I was planning to attack you while you slept," Dozu said.

Meanwhile Naruto and Anko below, they were discussing who was against who. "

\- "I'll go to Gaara, she seems good, her genes might be compatible to be your sister," Naruto said.

\- "I'll take care of Dozu," Anko replied.

They were about to hit the Sound and Sand. Dozu was revealing his arm where he had holes for his sound attack, and Gaara was taking out the plug from his sand bottle. However, it was a full moon night, and he was converting when Naruto moved fast and launched to him, and Anko did the same. Naruto grabbed him while so fast the sand couldn't catch him, while Anko grabbed Dozu from behind and threw him to another side.

However, they were watched by Danzo, from behind, he was just observing them. Anko and Naruto were entertained they didn't realize while they kept on fighting them.

Gaara was launching the sands, towards Naruto, but he was quite fast he was ducking it, each and every time, and then moved through the sand attacks to try to reach to his body, but Gaara moved. Naruto was enhancing his six tentacles to predict the sand attacks.

\- "You move fast, finally a great opponent, but you know me quite well, and I know you want pain," Naruto said.

\- "You know me? Who the fuck are you?" Gaara said as the sand was vanishing.

Naruto was there but then moved closer to her. Gaara was focusing so much to try to see him, he missed to move the sand, and Naruto grabbed him.

\- "It's me, it's Naruto," he said as his face could be seen below the chitin, as he spoke Gaara saw the fangs.

\- "Nice to see you, Naruto, I see you have changed," Gaara said with no surprise.

\- "Always with that weird face, Gaara, I am here to have you as my bride," Naruto said.

\- "I have no love for anything nor anyone," Gaara replied as she started attacking him.

More sands attacks followed, but slowly Naruto was learning the patterns, hitting them as sand was draining for his body. Naruto released his offspring, putting them in several places while trying to reach him, the fight was quite fast, so fast Danzo in the distance couldn't follow.

**(Back to Anko)**

\- "I need a moment with you," Anko said as she was approaching him.

\- "Who are you?" Dosu asked.

Anko moved faster and grabbed him with her foot-hand, with the talons around his head, she then moved it closer to her.

\- "Can you see me know?" Anko said.

\- "Anko?" Dozu asked while she looked at the bald girl in front of him.

\- "Fucking yes," she answered.

Anko's spikes on her back were twitching, she was sensing Danzo, one of the culprits who delivered her to Orochimaru. Dozu took advantage of this to move his sound and made her talons to release him.

\- "Aw... I have no time to waste with you, Dosu," Anko said, as she followed.

\- "Let's see how easy I am," Dosu said.

Dosu was releasing sound, but Anko's Son came into her.

\- "Can you feel them, Mother? Feel the waves he is releasing them, just change their harmony, you can," Anko's Son said.

\- "I feel them, Son," she replied as the spikes on her back were twitching but then the sound waves just broke in front of her.

\- "It's useless, Dosu," she smirked.

He then charged at her, but Anko was very flexible just like a snake, ducking each of his attacks, and then she then moved her scythes one side to another, cutting the arm with his sound device.

\- "I still don't know why I love so much the taste of blood since I have been reborn," she said as her scythes moved so she can lick them off.

**(Back to Naruto)**

The fight continued with Gaara and Naruto, but everything stopped when the beast was releasing through Gaara, it was taking control of her. The chakra levels were growing exponentially as Danzo was studying it from the distance. He couldn't see nor detect chakra from Naruto, but his main objective was Gaara.

As the sand was taking Gaara, the monster was growing in size, way bigger than Naruto, but he was just laughing, Lotus was not able to reach him at all, as he had broken that communication shit line. It was just him and her. However, Lotus back in the base was not worried, she knew they were loyal to her as they needed her.

\- "Interesting, Gaara… I love you, let's become one family," Naruto said.

\- "Try," Gaara said who was on top of the creature.

Naruto started clawing and climbing, ducking each sand attack, he was quickly morphing back to his full being, the monster he was releasing through him. In his form, that made him more powerful, as he ran through the monster of Gaara.

\- "Let's finish this once for all," Naruto said as he kept on climbing, with his tentacles he cut the sands in front of him.

Naruto was in front of her now, in the top of the world where he kissed her, Gaara tried to coiled around his body but it was almost impossible now, Naruto was kissing her to the bottom meanwhile the sand was simply melting away. Falling down to the soil where it belongs. Her power was a complete match to the Hive, Naruto started the process.

The offsprings were going off, the ones ready to go and the ones in the middle of the process as well, the hive on his back was starting to release more and more fluids covering the both of them, the sand was covering them as well, following her will, but they were also getting mixed with Naruto's parasites, and Infested. The six tentacles were coiling around her breasts, limbs, eyes sockets – piercing through them, entering her brain. Naruto kept kissing harder biting her jaw just like with Anko. He moved harder as the cocoon was formed on the roof of the place, falling down the roof into the building below.

\- "Sister… You'll be beautiful, my King, fuck her hard," Anko said happily as she returned from going into Danzo, she needed to protect the cocoon, it was survival.

Inside the cocoon, the sand was also floating, merging with the parasites, each cell of sand was merging with the cells of the larvae and mini tentacles, they were collecting inside the cocoon, forming into something new, while the clothes of Gaara were melting away, her lovely naked body was touching the fluids filling the inside. Naruto did not touch her body, it was always part of the sand, and it was meant to be the sands'.

In the mental dimension, Gaara was waking up in a dark alley of the Sand Village, it was dark and it was raining.

\- "Love is a heart that desires to serve a precious person who is close to oneself, to love and watch over that person," a voice was resounding throughout the environment.

\- "Mother?" she asked as a male figure was coming to her. It was the figure of her father who was commissioned to kill her once when she was young.

\- "You are capable of more things and a new love, Naruto is offering you, Gaara," he said while Naruto was controlling the dimension through the tentacles on her eyesockets.

\- "People do not love you, they have tried to kill you, but the sand has always been with you," Naruto explained.

\- "Always protecting you, to the point of no harm whatsoever you have received, no pain," Naruto said.

Gaara was shocked as she saw the person coming, that was the truth no one knew about her, the real truth on why she did not love anyone as no one loved her, but the sand did love you.

\- "It loves you so much it wants to be with you, Gaara," Naruto said as Gaara looked down.

Back in the cocoon, the sand was merging into a wall of some sort, it seemed to be a spider abdomen, it was rounded but with several kinds of tentacles in one end, they were growing and with that they were swimming reaching Naruto's penis which was disconnecting from the hive, one of the tentacles of the sand was coiling around it and it went through her.

\- "Aww…" Gaara moaned so much in pain, it was way harder than Anko.

\- "Yes, it is the pain you're aiming for," Naruto said.

The spider abdomen made out of the sand the parasites were entering the body of Gaara between her legs with help of Naruto as he was letting it do its job, it was reaching the length of her channel, entering through every pore and then starting to reach to Gaara's new beat, pushing and pulling from each pore inside her, each pore would have a purpose.

\- "AAAWWhgg…" Gaara moaned.

\- "Is this pain?" Gaara asked.

\- "No, it is pleasure, the one you'll have if you accept to become loved and become part of us," Naruto said.

\- "I… I love it, love…" Gaara said as she accepted her destiny.

Other tentacles were coiling around her breasts, entering through them and make them have slits just like Anko's. Her body was changing, morphing her legs were twisting to be pointing backward, and her arms growing longer, and ending in talons.

\- "Aug…" Gaara woke up in the cocoon.

\- "She opened her mouth for Naruto, and spread the legs for her sand, she still knew it was her, she was more willing than Anko.

Her hair was falling as the spider abdomen was going through her column spine, her head was forming new eyes, the only one with eyes in the set. However, the whole body of her was forming her spikes, just like Anko's, those were her spider hairs. She was getting thin, and thinner as the abdomen was getting into every hole, reaching and sucking every drop of fluid inside her.

Naruto stopped kissing her and started floating exhausted throughout the cocoon, while Gaara continued the process, as she was more willing, it went fast.

**(Outside the Cocoon)**

Anko was walking through the walls with naruto's offspring flying and other laying on it. Danzo was not waiting patiently, he needed to investigate, and he moved his men to the location. The spikes of Anko were moving, she was detecting them and making herself ready. The beating of Gaara was close to being like hers, she knew the brides must have the same beating. It was almost ready.

**(Inside the Cocoon)**

\- "Gaara… You wanted pain…" the Sand was talking to her.

\- "You'll have it as a form of pleasure, let me suck you dry, let me suck every single drop of you," the Sand told her as she felt it from within her.

\- "You're also injecting me through my breasts, they are swelling, I love them, they are growing there," Gaara said.

\- "Your offspring, but nothing like myself, your Son," the Sand moved faster, every minute a bit faster.

\- "Ahg…" she moaned forming bubbles inside the cocoon.

The talon from her butt was sucking blood, and the talon was enhancing it into a new fluid, while her tongue was morphing into two tongues curled together, with several holes throughout and spikes as well. Her fangs were also growing, they seemed to be fingers rather than fangs, she was moving them. The tongue was directly connected to her abdomen, and it started moving throughout her body, from her legs into her mouth, moving and moving to gain momentum just like Naruto's and Anko's. Her eyes were all around her hairless hair.

The spikes around her body were moving as she was also able to sense electromagnetic fields, she, however, couldn't control it, she was ready to emerge.

\- "Let me suck, now… I am getting dryer and dryer," she claimed.

She started getting out of the cocoon, cutting it through with her long talons, she was cracking the cocoon while she saw Danzo's men fighting with Anko.

\- "Oh fuck, she's getting born right now," Anko said as she was killing one of the last ones, she held him with her hand talons crushing it and grabbing a part to eat it.

\- "Danzo, you motherfucker, come here," Anko said as she ducked an attack, jumping to them a cutting them with her scythes.

Gaara was emerging, one arm was getting out, and then the another one. Pushing the cocoon apart, so she could have a hold to emerge, she was still weak, but eventually, the cocoon broke itself, splashing the viscous fluid as long with Naruto knocked out, as usual, the last bits of sands and parasites were merging together, behind Gaara.

Gaara was holding breath and moving her four limbs like the spider she was, she was releasing her two tongues, coming out, and her breasts were big and painful.

\- "Sister…" Anko said as she moved to her, she was standing while she was walking just reaching to Anko's shoulders, she was a huge a spider, the size of a living room, the beating was the same as her.

\- "Aww… I see… I see fluids… Blood…" Gaara's vision showed the bloodstream of the last three humans in there.

\- "It is beating and moving through the beat, Sister…"

\- "They are yours, Sister," Anko let her sister experiment.

After the exchange of hissing, she was going to jump to them but the tentacles from the cocoon stopped her from her abdomen, they were moving just below her breasts.

\- "Hisss…." Gaara hissed hard and fell to the floor, the tentacles were forming a new pair of breasts, they were connecting to her sexual organs.

\- "Aw…" Gaara moaned hard.

\- "Pain, I want you more pain, but your love shouldn't be just between us, you'll be a Mother, your love will go beyond," the Sand said as her new breasts were forming.

\- "Gaara!" Anko yelled and went towards them.

The breasts were opening just like her main breasts, but they were emerging a new tentacle connected to a different set of embryos on this. The tentacles were dry so they hurt her as they moved to come out, they had several purposes. One of them was to penetrate and corrupt within a new set of genetic material. She was able to mutate beings into her slaves. She was able to enter the mind and corrupt them.

\- "Ahgg…" Gaara yelled in pain as the thoughts were coming, each little offspring forming in the first one, the humans around her, she would know everything.

Anko was able to move objects with her mind, but Gaara was able to enter the minds. Anko was the serpent, but Gaara was the spider, the mixture of genes which makes Naruto's offsprings, half Spider, half Snake, it was within the origins of the Mother Queen.

Gaara was waking up from her knocked out of pleasure. She was looking at Anko, her sight could be how the fluids were being sucked by her Son between her legs, Gaara learned the source of movement and the end of it is the weak point of creatures. She had so much information, but that did not stop her, she jumped into Anko.

\- "What are you doing?" Anko said in surprise.

\- "I am going to make you share your love with others," Gaara said as she was wrapping her sister in her web formed from the talon coming out of her butt.

\- "Love with your Sister," Gaara said.

**AN** : Gaara is based on GORGON from Evolve – Game. Danzo has found out about them info, and Naruto's team focus will be to stop them before it is too late, they needed to keep the secret, but Konoha will make sure to stop them. Who will win?


End file.
